The Gift of Elros
by Dwarven Jade
Summary: Elros says goodbye to one that he loves. My muse has finally returned and this was written with her urging!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations mentioned in this story. They belong to the Tolkeins and Houghton Mifflin.  
  
..........  
  
It had been 10 and 400 years since the decision was put to them. Their parents now belonged to the histories and soon so would his brother. Elrond looked into the aged face of Elros and saw there a gentle acceptance of his Gift though a trace of fear could be seen in his eyes. They sat in the courtyard of Gil-galad in the Grey Havens. The stars had risen, but not yet did the moon pass into the sky. The sound of water lapping at the shores and of quiet songs added to the peace of their surroundings.  
  
Elros had left the Isle of Númenórë and surrendered gracefully, the scepter of Kingship to his son. He had parted from his family, saying that they would meet again when Iluvatar's Gift was revealed to them. His longing was again for his brother. It had been long since they reveled in each other's company and this would be his last chance for he felt that time had now abandoned him. He knew the fate of his choice would soon be revealed.  
  
Elros looked into the face of his brother that still mirrored the youth of the days when they had been given the choice. His brother had not suffered the battering that time had given his mind, soul and body. He almost regretted his decision so many years ago.  
  
As the twins sat in the deepening night, they felt little need to speak. Their silence was not that of siblings with little to say, but that of siblings that knew the others thoughts and feelings as only a twin can understand. As they watched the rising and passing of the stars and constellations, Eärendil rose and seemed to stay stationary in the sky above them. They took comfort that their father was with them if not physically, then in spirit.  
  
Breaking the silence, Elros heaved a great sigh. "Elrond, your house shall be long upon this land while my sons and their son's sons grow old and die. I feel as yet that there is unfinished business in this land that in which my children will be entwined."  
  
Elrond's vision clouded in that moment and he saw a mother and child. He knew that which Elros spoke would come true. "I will protect them when they need and I will council them when they ask." He said this almost to himself as he answered his brother's unspoken question.  
  
Elrond knew that the time of his brother's Gift drew ever closer. "Brother, I would tell you that even as the years were long for you, I felt little of their passing. My family now leaves me, but yet I hope for my own children as you have had. Though, whether that is my fate or not, I will hold to the pledge I made to you when you parted for Númenórë. I told you then that your sons should be my sons even though many of your generations may pass. My house shall ever be a refuge in the event that your son's sons may need it."  
  
"I only hope that you also are blessed with twins, that you learn of the hassle that you and I caused our mother." Elros said with irony and a hint of mischief in his voice.  
  
Their mood was lightened if only a little. Then Elros looked into the eyes of his brother, seeing there an emotion that he knew well. Elros saw the loneliness and grief that Elrond did not want to admit to his brother. Even the long years of separation could not make Elros forget how to read through Elrond's stoic façade.  
  
"May the days of your grief be swift in passing, my brother. Your strength is a comfort to me, but your eyes betray the emotion you are trying so hard to suppress." Elros squeezed his brother's hand. "I found love that helped to comfort me in my darkest days of grief. My wish is that you also will find comfort in the arms of another. I only hope that she can help you forget the pains of the past. May the time of your union be long and filled with happiness."  
  
The bothers again sat in silence, listening to the waves of the sea lap against the shores. The night sounds of the Gray Havens were about them. Some songs were of welcoming and others were of grief, for they knew the reason for this visit of the King of Númenórë.  
  
Elrond fought the next vision that he received in the stillness of the night. The Gift of Illuvatar was close at hand. He knew that this parting would be difficult, yet he almost wished that he could take his brother's place. The last words of his mother rang in his ears: "Always take care of your little brother, for I no longer can protect either of you." With his parting, he would truly feel like he had betrayed his mother's trust. The fear of losing the last of his family, the one that he had endured the worst and best of life with was tearing at his heart.  
  
Elrond stared back into the heavens and fought back the tears that were threatening to betray him. The Silmaril in the sky began to shine brightly and then as if his father was crying with him, stars began to shoot across the heavens. For, indeed Eärendil wept for the passing of his son.  
  
Elrond though about the many journeys that had led them here. Some were explorations that all children get into. There were many adventures that his eager twin brother had involved him in. He thought of other journeys they had made where Elrond would help his brother out of scrapes or other awkward situations. Always was Elros the braver, yet more foolish of them. Ever the more curious of the two, he chose the path of his mortal ancestors. On this last adventure, Elrond would not be able to accompany his brother.  
  
"Father, do not weep for me." Elros faltering voice broke into Elrond's reverie. "For I go to receive my Gift." With those words, the constellation of Earendil was darkened as if the Silmaril ceased to shine. Having said his farewell, Earendil passed through the heavens and set with the rising of the moon.  
  
Elrond took his gaze from the heavens and his eyes misted with the tears that he fought to hold back. "I love you my brother, my friend, my Estel. Your Gift draws ever nigh and I see in your eyes a peacefulness that I almost envy."  
  
"Brother of my heart, you who have always known my thought before I spoke it, I will always love you and shall never forget while I still am allowed to remember. But, I am tired now."  
  
With those words they arose and went slowly to the bed that had been prepared for Elros. Elrond supported his old brother and willed strength into him. He lay down in the bed and Elrond sat beside him. Thus he sat with his brother's aged, wrinkled hand in his own which looked as it had when his brother parted the first time. His brother truly slept, but all too soon for Elrond, Elros took his last breath in Middle-Earth. The Elves around him raised their voices in song but his grief was too near to join them. And he wept.  
  
Fini  
  
A/N I am assuming that Elrond was born first.  
  
I really wanted this set in Imaldris. Unfortunately, Elros died in 442 and Imaldris was not established until 1697, both in the Second Age. In an earlier draft I had them talking about Elrond's impending marriage because Galadriel and Celeborn had given him permission, but that didn't happen until 109 of the Third Age.  
  
I'm not sure where Elrond was at the time either, but he shows up with Gil- Galad in 1695, Second Age.  
  
In the Silmarillion, it indicates that Earendil helped out in the battle vs. Morgoth. I took some creative thought here and decided that he would be of some comfort to them...after all, Frodo or Sam saw the bright star and it gave them hope in the middle of Mordor. 


End file.
